


Anything But That

by mxlfoydraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlfoydraco/pseuds/mxlfoydraco
Summary: Scorpius smiles fondly, likethatjust didn’t happen. Albus doesn’t understand him at all. He’s not sure if he can ever move on from this.





	Anything But That

**Author's Note:**

> Albus and Scorpius didn’t like that i intended this to be simply humorous and hit me full force with their feelings. Consequently, what started as a fun little practice ended up being my favorite fic so far. This story is now like my baby, and i felt like i owed it to make it my debut on this account. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thank you [Mugen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen), [Angryspaceravenclaw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angryspaceravenclaw) and [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmostrhetoricalquestion) for helping me with this, it couldn’t have been what it is without your support and i appreciate each of you beyond words!

“Poke me once more and see what happens,” Albus grumbles, face smushed into his pillow. This is where he lives now, eternally wallowing in his misery.

“But Al,” Scorpius whines, drawing out the ‘A’ like he’s trying to be cute. It kind of is, but that’s beside the point right now.

“Go away.” Albus reaches back and bats away Scorpius’ approaching hand. “Leave me to suffer in my shame and humiliation peacefully.”  
  
“It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Scorpius says, gently petting Albus’ mussed hair. “I heard it happened to—“  
  
Albus whips around so fast he hears his neck crick. He rubs his nape and glowers at Scorpius, who at least has the decency to look apologetic.

“Don’t you dare,” he warns. “Don’t you dare tell me who or what. As if living it wasn’t enough.”  
  
Scorpius smiles fondly, like _that_ just didn’t happen. Albus doesn’t understand him at all. He’s not sure if he can ever move on from this. He’ll be on his deathbed and still burn with the shame of it. Scratch that, maybe _this_ is his deathbed. Hopefully Death will be merciful to him because he has the invisibility cloak with him, it’s his turn to have it this month. That has to count for something, right?

“Albus, I swear I’m not grossed out,” Scorpius says. He must be serious if he’s reverting to full names. Albus still thinks that it would be nice for Death to come claim him right about now. There is just no way that is true, it just isn’t possible. Even Albus is grossed out and he wasn’t the one who had to deal with the… _consequences._

“It’s only natural,” Scorpius continues. “It happens in anal sex, I knew it could.”  
  
Albus buries his face right back into his Slytherin coloured pillow. There are certain... _discharges_ from his body he would like Scorpius to see and hopefully enjoy. _That_ wasn’t one of them. _That_ was last thing he would like Scorpius to see. No, it wasn’t even on the list of things he could handle if Scorpius were to witness them. He deeply, viscerally regrets not paying attention to his father when he gave him the Talk. Curse his past self for being embarrassed and tuning out.  
  
He feels the warmth of Scorpius over his back, approaching timidly as if not to scare off a frightened deer. Scorpius’ breath ghosts over his nape, leaving goose bumps with its passing. Albus’ breath catches as Scorpius starts leaving soft, gentle kisses along his shoulders, right down to the base of his spine, where he knows there’s a dimple Scorpius goes nuts for. Albus shivers as the tension he had been holding onto slowly fades, his breathing evening out. Scorpius murmurs quietly between each kiss.  
  
“I am _not_ disgusted, and I am _not_ turned off. I find _you_ attractive, even when things are a bit nasty. I love you Albus, every part of you, with everything you have and are.”  
  
That last part is punctuated with a kiss on his arse cheek, mercifully away from where Albus isn’t ready for contact yet. Albus can feel his cheeks heating up again, he’s sure he’s blushing right down to his chest. Scorpius is so earnest, so honest. He isn’t self-conscious or tongue-tied with emotions like Albus is, even when he’s literally kissing Albus’ arse apparently.  
  
He slowly turns his face to peer at Scorpius. His perpetually messy hair must look a fright, his cheeks blotchy and eyes watery. Yet Scorpius just smiles at him, the affection in his gaze so obvious that it makes Albus’ heart pound.  
  
“I love you too,” he says, not embarrassed or cautious.  
  
This is one of the few things he feels entirely sure of, without any doubt or concern. It took a while for him to truly believe it, but he has finally accepted that Scorpius really does love him just as much as Albus loves him. Even if _that_ happens, it seems. He can’t fathom how lucky he is to have someone like Scorpius, especially now. He could _not_ have dealt with this if Scorpius was disgusted or mocking.  
  
Albus rises from where he had buried himself into the mattress. He glares across the room at the trash can, where the offending condom thankfully hides from their view. He’s going to Incendio the damn thing once he musters the courage to leave their bed.

“You need to promise me that we’re going to talk to Uncle Dean about better prep spells though.”  
  
“You can be on top the next time if you want,” Scorpius says easily, placatingly.  
  
“It’s not about that,” Albus says, struggling with his words. “It was good until… I want to do it again. Just... promise me we’ll be more prepared, alright?”

The thought of asking his dad again fills Albus with dread, but the thought of asking _Scorpius’ dad_ makes him want to die again, just a little. Mr Malfoy might be nice to him, but Albus’ initial intimidation still lingers. It has to be Uncle Dean, because Uncle Seamus would laugh and he doesn’t want to talk to Scorpius’ uncles Mr Nott and Zabini about this. They take them out sometimes, but Albus doesn’t really know them well and he’s pretty sure his anxiety would short circuit his poor mind.

Scorpius chuckles and slides closer to Albus, kissing over his brows so tenderly as if feeling Albus’ inner turmoil. He rests his forehead against Albus’, and Albus feels the rest of his worries fading. Scorpius has the unique ability to calm and ground him; Albus spends an embarrassing amount of time worrying about being able to reciprocate that. Scorpius never tires of reminding him that he does just fine.

“I promise,” Scorpius says.  
  
It feels like he is promising for more than just a spell search, and that makes Albus feel settled, he trusts Scorpius to have his back. He sighs contentedly and stares back until they can’t hold out any longer and burst out laughing.  
  
They’re going to be all right, Albus knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it folks, i’ve forever marked myself as debuting with a surprisingly fluffy “shit on condom” fic. It was very hard not to tag this as "Shit Happens" but i held out, i hope it was worth it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged, but i'm not looking for criticism even if you think it's constructive. If you feel grossed out, go work on your sexual education and don't bother me about it.  
> If you aren’t already here because of tumblr, feel free to find me [there](https://mxlfoydraco.tumblr.com).


End file.
